The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of portulaca plant, botanically known as Portulaca oleracea, and referred to by the variety name ‘SAKPOR009’.
‘SAKPOR009’ originated from a hybridization made in October 2008 in Kakegawa, Japan. The female parent was an unpatented proprietary Portulaca breeding line named ‘6Bu-50A-V4’ which had a red flower color and a semi-upright plant growth habit. The male parent was an unpatented proprietary Portulaca breeding line named ‘6Bl-66A-V1’, characterized by its pink flower color and domed plant growth habit.
In October 2008, ‘6Bu-50A-V4’ and ‘6Bl-66A-V1’ were crossed and some F1 seeds were obtained. In May 2009, the F1 seed was sown in the greenhouse, cultivated, and plant lines were produced. The plants were evaluated. In August 2009, five plants were selected from the F1 group. In October 2009, F2 seeds were harvested after crossing within the five plants. In August 2010, plant line ‘K2012-105’ was selected for its red flower color, long flower blooming period and domed plant growth habit.
In March 2011, line ‘K2012-105’ was vegetatively propagated, cultivated and evaluated. In August 2011, the breeder confirmed that line ‘K2012-105’ was fixed and stable. The line ‘K2012-105’ was propagated and cultivated again from 2012 to 2014 reconfirming the lines' stability. The line was subsequently named ‘SAKPOR009’ and its unique characteristics were found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.